Por ti cruzaria mil veces el camino de la serpiente
by Egao Kurai
Summary: Este fanfic fue poco después de la muerte de goku, trata la historia de como su familia la paso despues de su segunda muerte, como se sintió su esposa al haberlo extrañado tanto y como le demuestra lo mismo su esposo fallecido al verla.
1. Cap 1 Recordando a tu esposo

POR TI CRUZARIA MIL VECES EL CAMINO DE LA SERPIENTE

{~SukeSwagEnergy~}

Esta uno más de los muchos fanfic que se han hecho de Goku y Chichi (Milk) estos en el caso de mi fanfiction estos son los personajes principales pero como toda historia también contare con otros personajes…

Para Chichi no era un año como todos, el sol ya no le importaba si saliera o no, no se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo sus quehaceres y solamente le tomaba una pequeña atención a Gohan y muchos sabían la razón del por qué: Goku estaba muerto….

Y no solo eso le apenaba si no también el hecho de no poder haber estado ahí con su esposo, habría escuchado que lo revivirían con las esferas del dragón pero…. ¿Sería el mismo Goku que había conocido cuando eran jóvenes? ¿Habría cambiado? Nada más que preguntas eran cabidas en su mente y sin reflexión termino de hacer los quehaceres y se tumbó en la cama

Se sentía una esposa terrible y quizás Goku cuando vuelva no la tomaría en cuenta, también hizo una excepción: ella no podría haber ido con ellos, Cell la hubiese absorbido, ella ya había vivido esa experiencia pero vivirla de nuevo es igual de fatal como la primera vez.

-Mi Goku- se decía tratando de acordarse de aquellos momentos agradables, de aquellas peleas que tanto agradaban a ambos.

Por otro lado Goku estaba con kaiosama y a este le sorprendió el hecho de que después de su segunda muerte, Goku estuviese tan tranquilo tomándose todo como una broma

-pero…TU ERES TONTO? ¡,.. CABEZA HUECA POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS MUERTOS GRANDISIMO TONTO¡- este no puede tomarse todo a la ligera

-Kaiosama no seas tan exagerado además estamos bien- Goku seguía sin comprender

*Silencio incomodo…

-Oyeeee Kaiosama-

-Dime-

-¿No tienes algo de comer?, me muero de hambre- dijo rascándose atrás de la cabeza con una gran sonrisa

-NO, no tengo nada, por la tontería que hiciste nos quedaremos sin comer, además ya estás muerto, los muertos no comen-

-AHHH, no importa ¿oyeee, y si como esto?- dijo acercándose a las nubes por las que estaban rodeados

\- (-.-) dame paciencia kami

Mientras tanto Gohan estaba cerca de la montaña paoz entrenando junto a su hermano Goten, cuando una visita REALMENTE INESPERADA y olvidada se fue acercando poco a poco hasta bajar de la nave ( avión vehículo o lo que sea)

-E….es…Videl

-que pasa hermano quien viene?

-mira Goten es que… hay una niña que va en la misma escuela que yo y bueno... Me pidió venir a entrenar conmigo y bueno esta prohibido mostrarle todas nuestras fuerzas, especialmente… la transformación de ssj

-ahhhhhh claro si ella ve que nos podemos transformar va a pensar que somos unos rebeldes

\- si lo más probable…..bueno vámonos

Luego de una larga conversación en el camino a casa se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Videl estaba discutiendo con Chichi

La verdad es que Chichi no tenía ánimos para hacer eso pero si se trataba de su hijo haría lo que sea (quizás se haya tomado algo con que revivir los ánimos)

Bueno quiero dejar el capítulo hasta aca esto es solo el comienzo la segunda parte será más entretenida *supongo * pero…. Bueno un saludo este es un segundo fanfic y bueno además voy a publicar otro de nombre:

¿San Valentín?, ¿Qué es eso?

Pd: si ves a alguien en cualquier red social con el nombre SukeSwag, SukeSwagEnergy, EnergySwag o SwagEnergy o Nekosuke o KuroNeko esa seré yo asi que si me ves y me conoces salúdame para que también te mande un saludo en mis FanFic .

Un saludo:

SukeSwag


	2. cap 2 la pelea con tu futura suegra

Por ti cruzaría mil veces el camino de la serpiente

{~SukeSwagEnergy~}

-Voy a ser clara contigo porque no me gustan las mentiras no viniste aquí para invitar a mi querido Gohan a una cita o algo por el estilo ¡?

-YA LE DIJE QUE NO ES ESO SEÑORA ¡

En ese entonces llega Gohan y Goten apresurados, al darse cuenta de esto Chi Chi cambia su cara de cólera a una apariencia pacifica, mientras Videl los mira con una cara de enojo, Gohan ya sabía la respuesta a esa cara mientras Chi Chi se preocupó por su hijo

-Qué bueno que llegaste Goten¡-

-Me asombraste Videl supiste muy bien en donde vivía

-Fue muy fácil encontrarte estabas en la lista

-Ah….si es cierto

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESO ¡

Gohan para sus adentros solo podía decirse: que escandalosa y enojona (bueno esa mujer escandalosa y enojona más tarde será tu esposa así que vete acostumbrándote)

-NO AVISTASTE QUE FALTARIAS A LA ESCUELA TU ME DIJISTE QUE ME ENSEÑARIAS A VOLAR POR LOS CIELOS ¡!

Chichi miraba con ira a esa "mocosa"

-A si por supuesto que te enseñare

-GOHAN ¡!- Chichi desconfiaba de Videl-

\- ah sí?

-es cierto que esta niña participara en el torneo de las artes marciales porque yo no lo creo

-si es la verdad

Por fin estos terminaron de discutir y se fueron a entrenar Gohan Videl y Goten que más que nada estaba jugando a entrenar, puesto que su hermano lo mando para que Videl no se pusiera celosa y no le exigiera más cosas a Gohan (este obviamente no le iba a enseñar la técnica de Súper Saiyajin o sí? )

Gohan le estaba enseñando a Videl a controlar su Ki y esta quedo sorprendida al ver que el hermano menor de Gohan podía disparar rayos de luz de las manos esta pensó que se trataba de un truco como anteriormente le decía su padre Mr. Satán que convenció a todos en la tierra que este había salvado el planeta de las garras del malvado Cell y que lo que hacían Goku, Vegeta y los demás no era más que un simple truco de magia como el de: volar, disparar el ki, transformarse en SSJ etc.

Mientras tanto estos estaban entrenando dejando a Chichi sola en sus pensamientos los mismos pensamientos que tenía antes de que Videl llegase solo le restaba seguir pensando o acostarse para olvidar las penas….

O algo más….

Espero que les haya gustado sé que este capítulo dije que lo haría más largo aunque hice lo contrario pero sigo estando media enferma y no tenía ánimos de seguir continuándolo…

Un saludo

{~SukeSwagEnergy~}


End file.
